


The Real First Kiss

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Redemption, Reunions, Second Chances, end of series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Their first kiss was in a prison. Their Real first kiss was much later than that, but not too late.





	The Real First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t recall ever writing about their first kiss, and I am utterly ashamed of myself. With as much smut as I write, I really prefer this couple to be sensitive and sweet.   
> Alt ending
> 
> This needs to be edited.

                Their first kiss was in a prison, back when Ash though he had just found a laughably honest guy; someone he didn’t hate, but was nobody more than a useful pawn. Back when Eiji didn’t know him, but was willing to put his faith in him. A foolish decision Ash had thought.

                Later he regretted that he took the other’s first kiss. It had to be Eiji’s first kiss, but he didn’t think much of it at the time. The Japanese boy didn’t lust after him, but his personality told Ash that he wouldn’t retaliate at a kiss. It was the best option at the time.

                Their first kiss was the day he saw Eiji again. The day he never planned on, because he planned on dying in that library. Then dying in the emergency room. He actually died in the second hour of surgery, …but they brought him back. He remained heavily sedated for a week and bedridden until Blanca came to pick him up, new identity in tow.

“Are you ready to see him?”

Ash stared silently out the window of the car.

“You know, trying to kill yourself won’t make him forget you. If you died, that boy’s heart dies as well. He’s too soft to survive losing you,”

 The young man said nothing.

“You two are vastly different. I think it’s best you stay away from him, but I don’t want you to die,”

He received a chuckle for that, “That’s selfish, Sergei,”

“I can do what I want in retirement. You’re the one who killed himself to escape like a coward. Eiji offers you redemption on the other side of the world. Take it. If you stay low, you might be able to have it.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all,”

It was Sergei’s turn to laugh, “Perhaps I was moved by witnessing your melodramatic death. Clutching that letter, slowly bleeding out, you certainly have a flair,”

“….So it was you who saved me?” Ash figured as much.

“I was just passing by,”

The car ride continued in silence.

 

He stayed with Blanca a month, recuperating in the tropical paradise. He had never spent time with the real Sergei before, if there even was a ‘real’ Sergei beneath the hitman. He tried to hide that his stomach churned at what a ladies man the other was. He hated that it bothered him that someone he liked and respected had so many women. These women were willing, they were having just as much fun as Blanca.

He needed to not take his baggage out on other people. He needed to relax. Things would get better. Blanca confiscated the few weapons he continuously compiled in his room, settling on that a single knife was not overkill. Ash didn’t check the rest of the residence, he didn’t want to know what Sergei was hoarding himself.

 

After that month Blanca flew with him to Japan. He met Eiji in a parking lot in the outskirts of town.

“Hello, Mr. Blanca. Oh! …..Ash!” He dropped everything and ran, catching the other, embracing him as he got out of the car. It had been three months.

 

Ash graciously accepted the affection, holding his friend. “Careful buddy, I’m delicate,” Tears wet his eyes. He had never felt this kind of joy. How could he have thought the seductive embrace of death was as enthralling as this embrace. He felt the small body against his; Eiji had lost weight….

“Oh no! You _are_ hurt?” Eiji looked up at him terrified. He needed this boy. How had he allowed this boy to need him as well.

“Just a little bit, It’s getting better now,” He pressed the other to him. Arms around his body, around his shoulders, in his hair. “Eiji, I am so happy to see you,”

“Yes,” Eiji’s hands were on his face, holding him still to look at him. “I have missed you so much. I was afraid you never got my letter. Max didn’t know where you were. Sing said you died,” His face was earnest, “I don’t know what I would do if you died,”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Ash held him tighter, his heart was beating fast, though not like a panic attack. He nuzzled Eiji into his neck.

“I don’t want you to go. No sayonara, you will stay here with me?” His shirt was getting wet, his friend was also crying.

“Yes,” Ash choked, “Yes Eiji, I will stay with you forever,”

 

He didn’t know who did it first, but their lips met. Nobody said ‘I’m in love with you’, nobody needed to. They had been in love a long time.

The kiss was sweet and soft. The tears made it salty. Eiji’s leaned up into the blonde like he was the only thing in the world. Ash’s lips trembled. A kiss had never felt like this. His lips tingled. They had waited so long for this moment.

Blanca looked on and smiled. Perhaps they deserved to try happiness. At the very least, they wanted their fate tied together.

 

 

 

“My soul is always with you,”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to add hints that Ash has a long way to go to being 'alright'. It's going to be an uphill battle with his demons, even with Eiji, and that Eiji has some problems of his own. I feel I should do an Eiji-centric fic eventually. Soon I'm going to run out of old half-finished BF fics on my computer to build on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Real First Kiss [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257434) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction)




End file.
